


Encubierta

by sara_f_black



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carmen Sandiego & her Detectives, F/F, Undercover Missions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: La adrenalina corre por sus venas. Está tan emocionada por tener su primera misión encubierta que se siente todo el tiempo como si estuviera a más del cien por ciento de su capacidad.Aún le cuesta creerse que haya logrado entrar al círculo secreto de Carmen Sandiego y se encuentra ahí, en medio de su equipo, dispuesta a formar parte de su próxima misión. Una agente de A.C.M.E., en el centro de su juego.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Encubierta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> Bienvenida a la divergencia de Carmen Sandiego que me voló la cabeza y se plantó a decirme que tenía que ser tu regalo sí o sí. Estoy un poco enamorada de este universo aunque sea cortito su nacimiento, espero que te guste al menos tanto como a mí.

La adrenalina corre por sus venas. Está tan emocionada por tener su primera misión encubierta que se siente todo el tiempo como si estuviera a más del cien por ciento de su capacidad.

Aún le cuesta creerse que haya logrado entrar al círculo secreto de Carmen Sandiego y se encuentra ahí, en medio de su equipo, dispuesta a formar parte de su próxima misión. Una agente de A.C.M.E., en el centro de su juego.

Su misión es recuperar todos los datos posibles sobre la mujer de rojo y su relación con V.I.L.E. Podrían arrestarla con el solo hecho de encontrarla, sería el movimiento tradicional, pero su jefa es ambiciosa. Quiere atraparlos a todos.

No tardó tanto como pensó en ganarse la confianza de Carmen. Es tan fácil hablar con ella. Se entienden muy bien. La primera vez que la hizo reír se sintió muy orgullosa, y no solo por estar ganándose su confianza.

Carmen la considera lista. Confiable. Con mucho que aportar gracias a sus conocimientos de arte. Nunca lo ha dicho, pero sabe que es un elemento que aporta cosas muy diferentes que Ivy o Zack.

Está ahí, sentada en medio del círculo, escuchando la voz de Jugador darles toda la información sobre su trabajo en el Museo Torres García, donde van a recuperar los diarios de trabajo del fundador del universalismo constructivo. Debe admitir que se sale un poco del tipo de arte que ha estudiado antes, pero es interesante. No saben todavía qué trama V.I.L.E. con ese robo.

—Solo tenemos que retirarlos antes que Tigresa llegue —concluye Zack, como si eso hiciera el plan muy simple.

Julia había pensado que era una forma de Carmen de intentar venderle el grupo. “No somos V.I.L.E”. dice, “recuperamos las cosas antes que ellos para regresarlas a salvo.” Parecía una tontería, pero en el plan que está oyendo parece en serio.

Por ahora, actuará como una buena agente. Pondrá mucha atención, jugará su papel y recuperará información.

Esa es su misión.

_***_

_—¿Confías en ella?_

_La pregunta de Jugador está llena de desconfianza._

_—¿Confías en mí? — replica ella, aunque conoce la respuesta._

_Alguna vez fueron sólo ellos dos. Nunca es fácil sumar a alguien más._

_***_

Montevideo es la capital y ciudad más poblada de la República Oriental del Uruguay. Sede del Mercosur y de la ALADI. Tiene 1319108 habitantes en el departamento y 1947604 en el área metropolitana; está ubicada en la zona meridional del país y es la capital más austral de América.

Julia se repite la información que les dio Jugador mientras corren por los techos, intentando encontrar un dato de utilidad para escapar. Tienen que escapar de la policía, pero también de una villana de V.I.L.E. con un disfraz de tigresa que parece muy interesada en rayarles la cara con sus garras.

Se sobresalta cuando Carmen tira de ella. De repente siente uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—Sujétate fuerte, Jules —le dice, e instintivamente le tira los brazos al cuello para aferrarse.

De repente la ve sacar una especie de pistola que lanza un cable para sujetarse en un edificio y las balancea a las dos hasta una plaza que a esa hora de la noche parece desierta. Aterrizan cerca de un pequeño monolito, frente a una pared alta con un colorido mural.

Antes de que se de cuenta tiene de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies, pero siente la cabeza como si siguiera flotando, mientras es demasiado consciente de su cuerpo aferrado al de Carmen. Le falta el aliento y Carmen, a pesar de su expresión de absoluta concentración para sacarlas de ahí, toma un momento para sonreírle.

Es un gesto fugaz, pero se queda grabado en la memoria de Julia.

Luego, vuelven a correr. Tienen que salir de ahí.

_***_

_—¡Fue un éxito la primera misión! — exclama Zack. —¡Jules es genial!_

_Puede ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas que no puede esconder aunque desvía la mirada. Carmen no puede quitarle los ojos de encima._

_—Sí, lo es, ¿verdad, Carmen?_

_La pregunta de Ivy tiene otra intención. Carmen se siente descubierta y Jules no es la única que ahora desvía la mirada._

_***_

Debe ser cuidadosa con las comunicaciones con A.C.M.E. Sabe que un paso en falso será suficiente para que toda la confianza que ha ganado del equipo se desmorone como un castillo de naipes. Zack es muy agradable con ella, siempre está contándole historias graciosas y ofreciéndose a explicarle cosas. Ivy parece tener sospechas, pero más sobre su relación con Carmen que sobre ella en particular.

Sus preocupaciones son otras. Shadowsan, en primer lugar. Nunca le ha dicho nada, pero en ocasiones le parece que la observa. No ha podido confirmarlo, porque cuando se gira ya ni siquiera está ahí. Pero no deja de experimentar la sensación de tener sus ojos clavados en la nuca. La respiración en su cuello. Aunque nunca lo haya tenido ni siquiera cerca.

En segundo lugar, pero no menos grave, Jugador. Tiene la sensación de que siempre está presente, como una figura omnisciente. Nunca sabe cuándo va a estar hablando en el oído de Carmen, qué computadoras tiene intervenidas o si hay cámaras a su alrededor desde las cuales los mira.

No deja de inquietarle la manera en que siempre parece estar ahí.

Por último, la que más le preocupa es la propia Carmen. No ha dicho ni media palabra que le haga pensar que sospecha de ella. Sin embargo, sabe lo increíblemente lista que es. No pasa un día en el que no descubra una nueva característica maravillosa sobre ella.

No está segura de qué le preocupa más de Carmen: que sospeche de ella o estar traicionando su confianza. La verdad es que no la quiere lastimar.

Piensa en ello mientras recolecta poco a poco información sobre V.I.L.E. Cada uno de los operativos a los que se han enfrentado, a los que les han quitado obras de arte en sus narices. Es un registro muy impersonal, que no refleja todas las emociones que ha vivido recorriendo el mundo con Carmen.

—A veces me gustaría poder saber en qué estás pensando.

El comentario la sobresalta. Reconoce la voz de Carmen, acaba de aparecer en su puerta y no sabe cómo no la escuchó llegar. A veces es tan silenciosa como Shadowsan.

Gira la cabeza hacia ella desde el sofá donde está revisando su teléfono, haciendo anotaciones de las que nadie puede saber nada. Cierra las aplicaciones, mientra Carmen se acerca a tomar asiento a su lado. Se están quedando en un pequeño apartamento que alquilaron para quedarse en aquella ciudad.

—Puedes preguntar —replica, y le dedica una breve sonrisa, a la cual Carmen corresponde.

Lleva el cabello suelto. Ese día no van a salir, así que lleva unos pantalones más flojos de lo habitual y una camiseta azul con líneas rojas en los hombros. Se ve tan joven, tan inocente, que Julia se siente culpable de estar trabajando para llevarla a prisión.

Carmen no ha hecho nada moralmente reprochable desde que está con ella, aunque los robos técnicamente son delitos.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Jules?

La manera en que inclina la cabeza levemente para hacer la pregunta la remueve por dentro. No puede apartar los ojos de ella y dice algo más cercano a la verdad de lo que debería.

—Me alegra estar aquí contigo.

Carmen sonríe y Julia siente la culpa que la carcome por dentro.

_***_

_—Es peligrosa —le advierte Shadowsan._

_Carmen suspira. El viento agita sus cabellos en esa azotea donde subieron para hablar lejos de otros oídos._

_—Lo sé —responde—, pero sigo aquí._

_Jules la tiene en sus manos, pero no ha hecho nada al respecto._

_***_

Sabe lo que va a pasar.

Es su trabajo, y se la ha estado comiendo viva saber que esa noche van a apresarlos a todos. Esa noche se caerá su máscara, todos sabrán la verdad sobre ella.

Sin embargo, también sabe lo que va a hacer. No ha sido capaz de aceptarlo hasta ese momento en que se encuentra a minutos de que todo lo que ha aprendido a amar en los últimos meses desaparezca para siempre. Es un impulso que no puede controlar, pero si es sincera, no quiere hacerlo.

Apenas alcanza a escuchar el comentario de Carmen de que se verán más tarde esa noche. Extiende la mano y la atrapa por la muñeca, antes de que salte al vacío para usar su ala delta.

Siente aquellos ojos enormes clavados en los suyos, llenos de preguntas que no tiene tiempo de responder.

—¿Confías en mí?

La pregunta sale con tanta urgencia de sus labios que teme causar el efecto contrario al que quiere. Se estremece cuando ve un atisbo de comprensión que no esperaba en su mirada.

Carmen baja los brazos, abandonando toda intención de saltar. El viento agita sus cabellos, mientras que a Julia la estremece.

—Sí, Jules. Confío en ti.

Traga grueso, porque ahora es ella quien está por lanzarse al vacío. Pero no va a dar vuelta atrás.

—Cancela todo. Diles a Zack y Ivy que se escondan. Es una trampa.

Por un momento se sostienen la mirada. Nota cuando Carmen ladea ligeramente la cabeza, seguramente escuchando preguntas o instrucciones de Jugador. Las está oyendo, como siempre.

El tiempo está en su contra. Cada segundo que pasa, A.C.M.E. está más cerca. Carmen, por suerte, no tarda en dar una respuesta.

—Ya oíste a Jules, Jugador. Sácanos a todos de aquí.

Antes de que termine de procesar lo que está pasando, tienen las manos entrelazadas y huyen. Corren. Cuando finalmente se detienen, ambas escondidas en un estrecho pasillo, esperando que lleguen sus compañeros a recogerlas, Julia está segura de que esta fue la decisión correcta.

—Lo siento —dice con sinceridad, la culpa que le ha pesado todos esos días al fin escurriéndose de su cuerpo.

Se estremece cuando la mujer frente a ella levanta una mano y acaricia su rostro. No puede evitar apoyar la mejilla en la mano cálida. Cierra los ojos, deseando encontrar en el suave contacto la absolución.

—Lo sé —es la respuesta que escucha.

Hay tanta calidez en su voz que el alivio crece en el pecho de Julia. Lo suficiente para entregarse sin culpa cuando los labios de Carmen buscan los suyos, amparados por la oscuridad que las esconde.

_***_

_—Te protegeré —susurra Julia contra su pecho._

_Carmen acaricia sus cortos cabellos y sonríe._

_"Te amo", piensa, pero no lo dice._

_***_

Ahora, Julia es realmente parte del equipo. Puede sentir la diferencia, aunque Zack la sigue tratando con la misma amabilidad, mientras que Ivy parece muy satisfecha con la evolución de las cosas. Shadowsan todavía la ve con cierta sospecha, pero no con el mismo peso que antes. Ahora parece más un papá preocupado que un maestro del crimen. En cuanto a Jugador, sigue sin conocerlo, pero ya no teme tanto su presencia. Según Carmen, es su primer y mejor amigo. Julia tiene la percepción, por la forma en que habla con ella, le parece que toda la situación le resulta graciosa.

En cuanto a Carmen, las cosas han cambiado, pero tampoco son tan diferentes. Aún habla con ella de los trabajos que tienen por delante y escucha sus opiniones, tomándolas muy en serio. La diferencia es que ahora puede pasar los dedos por el cabello de Carmen y en ocasiones ella toma su mano.

Todavía sopesan sus opciones en las noches, pero en lugar de hacerlo sobre un escritorio o una mesa, lo hacen en la cama que comparten en cada sitio donde se hospedan. Carmen se aferra a su cintura y Julia hunde la nariz entre sus cabellos.

Fuera, todo parece igual. Sus alianzas no son las mismas, pero A.C.M.E. no sabe nada. Logró justificar su escape, el fracaso de su misión anterior. Ya no está en tan buena estima a los ojos de su jefa, pero sigue allí, es la agente mejor colocada, en teoría. Pasa información sobre V.I.L.E., mientras que siempre logra poner a Carmen y el equipo a salvo.

Aún no sabe cuánto tiempo sea posible, pero lo seguirá haciendo mientras así sea. Luego, cuando la descubran, lo tiene decidido. Será una fugitiva. Solo sabe que no quiere dejar esta vida.

No quiere dejar a Carmen.


End file.
